


The Walking Dead | Turn to Violence [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With your heart gone cold you'll turn to violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walking Dead | Turn to Violence [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for season one and two.
> 
> Made for VidUKon 2013.

  


**Music** : My Turn to Evil  
 **Artist** : Letters Vs. Numbers

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/20326.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/57371627249/title-turn-to-violence-artist-letters-vs)  



End file.
